the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Suke Uchiha
'Approval:' 3/30/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Suke seems unapproachable in both his mannerisms and his appearance. He has long black hair which he lets flow freely most of the time, constantly framing features. His face doesn't seem to be very expressive, usually displaying a short range of emotions ranging from solemnity, to a quiet determination that can be seen burning in his eyes. At other times he might even seem disinterested in whatever it is going on around him, though one should not mistake this for a lack of drive. Suke trains quite often, but he is quite enigmatic in that he chooses different training activities than most. He considers mental training to be just as, if not more important than physical training. He has a rather sleek athletic build, seeming to emphasize speed over strength. He has always been intellectually driven, and this is reflected in his fighting styles, and his ninja way, which is to always remain calm, collected, and to relentlessly dissect and solve any problem set before him by first using his mind rather than brute force. 'Stats' (Total:34) 'Strength: 7 'Speed: 7 'Chakra Levels: 8 'Chakra Control: 8 'Endurance: 4 'CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sharingan 'Genin 2: Genjutsu 'Chunin: N/A 'Jonin: N/A 'S-Rank: N/A 'Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Sharingan CP/Round #'Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. CP/Round #'Sharingan: Genjutsu' - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to player's genjutsu feats) Passive skill with active sharingan, but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. Genjutsu # Chain Asylum Handsign -''' A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up their arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting or flesh burning. -5 Spd. CP Inventory '''Equipment *(2) Set of Shuriken *(2) Basic Medkit Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 '''MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story Suke's life, for the most part, has been a solitary one within the leaf village. He has spent most of his life an orphan in the village, having been found abandoned on the outskirts of the village years ago, too young for him to remember, on a dark stormy night. Suke, at this point a baby still had been found wrapped in a basket in the smoking crater of a huge blast of lightning, which had caused the ninja of the Leaf Village to investigate in the first place and discover him. He was taken in by a kind family living within the village, none of them shinobi though he grew to believe them to be family. In fact, he had lived much of his early life believing himself to not be a shinobi at all. It was on one particular unfortunate day, when Suke was only eight years of age that he had reached many troubling realizations. His family, having been moved to a camp to take refuge from The Crimson Lotus was slaughtered before his very eyes, eyes that in that moment awakened for the first time in his life, granting him Sharigan. Had it not been for that, he would have died himself, but he was able to escape. He had learned then that his family was not his by blood, yet still he mourned them, and his heart ached for them. He soon after realized his true origins, hidden from him all this time. It was around this time he took up his rightful surname of Uchiha, as he had the Sharingan. He would begin attending the academy soon thereafter, honing his abilities as a Shinobi. He hopes to one day find his real family that left him so long ago, the family that abandoned him. What he will do when he finds them, he knows not. Category:Konohagakure Category:Character